


老伴 It’s my honour to have your company

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 能跟伴侶走到兩鬢斑白是一種福氣。當所有事情結束，美利安多‧卑斯賴多和露洛莉亞‧諾茵也有自己的人生。當年華老矣，再回味從前，變成他們之間的浪漫。When everything is over, Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin return to their normal life. After decades, they recall their life and find the romance between them.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 2





	老伴 It’s my honour to have your company

一個寧靜的下午。

火星北部的一個小城鎮，有一個小小的青綠山丘。山丘頂有一顆大榕樹，坐在樹下剛好可以飽覧整個城鎮的風光。

大部份火星的土地都是沙漠，像這樣的天然綠洲並不多。雖然火星政府在過去幾十年一直開展人工綠化工程，但像這個小城鎮一樣的天然綠洲還是很特別的存在。

兩個老人家一步一步並肩而走，慢慢走到榕樹的長椅坐下。

老公公坐下後嘆了一聲，輕輕錘打膝蓋。

老婆婆在放下餐盒後，熟練的替他按摩著大腿和膝關節。

「又痛了吧，就說你應該拿拐杖。」嘴巴薄責，心裡還是心疼老伴。

老公公自嘲的笑著︰「這不行，我可是閃光伯爵，怎麼可以用拐杖。」

「還閃光伯爵，現在的小孩連伯爵是甚麼都不知道了。」老婆婆給他一個甜笑，然後又低頭按摩去。

MC-0037，垂垂老矣的美利安多老公公和露洛莉亞老婆婆，每天的工作是早上指示員工打理農場日常事務，下午就兩個人外出走動走動，傍晚再回家準備晚餐，就寢前會看看書，跟兒孫朋友通訊或者下棋。每天都過得很寫意。

在露洛莉亞替他按摩的時候，美利安多拿出餐盒內的三文治，掰開一點點，一小口一小口地餵給太太。

「我實在不想去今晚的聯誼會。」美利安多邊吃三文治邊像小孩子般向身邊的妻子投訴，「一大班老人定期的聚會，就看看誰還在生誰已經走了，很唏噓，我不喜歡這種氣氛。」

「可是大家每次都很期待你的出席。」露洛莉亞接過三文治，展露個意味深長的微笑，「你知道好幾位女士對你都特別在意。」

倏然笑出來，美利安多雖然已經八十多歲，但相貌仍然很俊俏英偉，貴族的氣質不單沒被時間沖去，被削短的銀髮和臉上的皺紋看上去更加添了睿智的感覺。理所當然地，無論在甚麼年紀，他也都非常受女士們歡迎。

「可是我的眼中一向只有妳，妳知道的。」他溫柔的撥開露洛莉亞被微風吹亂的頭髮，珍惜的看著她。

年輕時候覺得難為情的表白，當人到晚年，好像甚麼說話都可以輕易說出來了。讚美和心底話需要及時的表達，不應該再吝嗇。美利安多不在乎妻子跟他之間有多心有靈犀，他還有很多柔情蜜意的話想要對她說。

不過，他現在卻想起個惡作劇的念頭。

「雖然妳心裡曾經有著杜魯斯。」

我就知道你會再提這件事。

***回憶***

那是結婚第四年的紀念日。當時美利安多和露洛莉亞仍住在市區，為火星開發計劃奔走。娜依娜和米爾也只是出生了三年。

本來想要甜蜜慶祝的二人，在臨出門的時候，因為孩子行程的安排而吵架。這個情況在他們之間非常罕有，在超過六十年的婚姻中，應該屈指可數。吵架的具體原因都忘記了，只記得吵得兇悍時，一向比較伶牙俐齒的露洛莉亞也按耐不住對丈夫冷潮熱諷。

「就因為每次都是我主動追過來，所以你就不知道要好好珍惜是不是？」

「妳在東拉西扯甚麼？有必要嗎？」美利安多也擺起個陣勢，「再說，你一開始的愛慕對象根本不是我吧？你明明就喜歡杜魯斯。」

露洛莉亞張大眼睛，一時為之語塞。

互相沉默冷眼對望了一陣子，她才幽幽的開口︰「你怎麼知道…」

美利安多別過臉︰「有段時間只要他一走近妳，妳嘴角就會自動上揚，這麼明顯怎麼會留意不到。」

兩人沉默。其實露洛莉亞是沒所謂，不單因為杜魯斯已經死了，而且那是年代久遠、當時只是九歲的小女孩對老師的崇拜。她以為這是她心底一個小小的秘密，這輩子大概都沒有其他人會知道，想不到，原來美利安多會發現，而且，沒想過那時候對誰都很冷淡的他會留意這種事…

「所以說，其實那個時候，你就開始留意—」

沒待對方說完，美利安多就以親吻封鎖了她的嘴巴，良久，他才抬起頭來。

以額頭抵著對方的額，他輕聲的說︰「我呢…由始至終眼裡都只有妳一個。」

*** 回憶結束***

每次一想起這件事，露洛莉亞就會甜絲絲的笑出來。這算是他第一次認真的表白。

「我也不喜歡阿歷士，妳不要跟他說話。」美利安多突然扁起嘴巴向著妻子，就像個小孩子一樣要求。

「這幾十年來，他根本就沒有再敢來跟我說話了，好不好。」露洛莉亞呼了口氣，「只要有你在，我幾乎都不會有男性朋友了。其實阿歷士人品也挺好的，事情都過這麼久了，你就不可以原諒他嗎？」

***回憶***

牧場工作完結，美利安多拋下兒女帶著妻子兩個人到小酒吧享受二人的時光。

火星北部當時還在開發中，有體面的餐館非常罕有。不過比起餐館，他更喜歡在酒館自由自在地喝著啤酒，跟妻子兩個人打情罵俏。

雖然缷下了火星總統的職位，但美利安多的容貌和氣質就是最好的標誌，即使在遠離政治的北方，也有些人輕易就把他認出來。可幸的是，大家都對他很尊重。

不過，當酒精下肚，有時候也會有不愉快的事情發生。

有一次，阿歷士在酒館裡喝醉酒，走到美利安多跟前跟他撘著肩膀說話。

「大總統呀，以你的身份和相貌，一定可以找到其他美女相伴的，你這位長得這麼漂亮的夫人，可不可以讓給我？就一晚也可以，我真的好喜歡她呢。」

酒館常客阿歷士喝醉後胡言亂語也不是第一次發生，大家都習慣了，通常只是稍稍嘲笑他，或者虛應兩句就把他打發。

但當晚也許自己也喝了兩杯，美利安多對他的無禮失去平常的包容。

自嘲的笑容又再出現在他臉上。

「我是個一無是處的人，而我的夫人則剛好相反，她是我見過最出色的女士，有自己的想法和要求。如果有一天，她覺得我再配不上她，要去尋找新的幸福，相信我也無力阻止。不過，」下一刻，他眼神突然變得兇悍，嘴角上揚，聲音也壓低了，表情就如同當年他一個人駕駛著多魯基斯準備解放聖克王國一樣，「她現在是我的女人，如果有無禮之徒想要覬覦她的垂青的話，我會亳不客氣的回應。」

說罷，他快速的拔出大衣內的手槍，向著沒人的牆壁連發了兩槍。兩槍全落在牆上手畫的飛標紅心中心點，分亳不差。頓地，整個酒吧鴉雀無聲。

連酒醉的阿歷士都瞬間從他身邊彈開，被嚇得抖震。

坐在一旁的露洛莉亞低聲嘆了口氣。

見慣大場面的酒保，也是酒吧的老闆淡淡然的說︰「出手快狠準，我想傳說中OZ的閃光伯爵也是差不多這樣子吧。我的大總統呀，你可得賠我修理牆壁的費用呀。」

一句輕鬆的說話打破死寂的局面，酒吧又開始回復生氣和喧鬧，就像沒事發生一樣。只有露洛莉亞甜絲絲的依靠著丈夫的肩膀低聲說話…

***回憶結束***

用力的搖頭拒絕妻子的要求，美利安多老公公若無其事的繼續吃三文治。他心裡有很多想法。這個名叫阿歷士的人，不單止對他和露洛莉亞無禮，而且偏偏又跟她從前在維多利亞湖基地的那個被他所殺的學生同名。那個學生的死因，除了因為對投降之人肆意殺戮，還因為當時作為特尉的薩古斯不止一次在基地聽到他跟其他同學說出對「他的諾茵」意淫的話。所有的怒氣加在一起，一向抱著私人感情行事的閃光伯爵就變得難以抑壓憤怒。

「總之我就是不喜歡他。妳不要跟他說話。」

「知道了。」露洛莉亞沒好氣的用手指撫平丈夫皺起的眉頭。返老還童，有時候還真會出現在她的丈夫身上呢。

「起碼我還在的時候，妳不要跟他說話。」他進一步要求。

「又胡說八道了。」露洛莉亞感到丈夫牽著她的手力量加大。

「露，如果我比妳先走一步，妳會怎樣？」他突然幽幽的問。

她了解他的心思。畢竟年紀大了，最近這一兩年，他的身體大不如前，不但膝蓋退化，連肝臟的酵數值都變得不穩定，甚至試過因為肺炎住進醫院。大概是因為年青時體內已經五勞七傷吧。

「如果是這樣，那很好呀，我可以照顧你到最後一刻。」她淡淡然的回應，盡量壓抑自己的情緒不希望給丈夫太過悲傷的感覺。年輕時談論這種話題就像飯後聊天一樣隨意。但到晚年，再說起這種事，已經變成一種貼近的、對身後事的安排。

「如果是這樣的話，妳真是一輩子倒貼給我了。」又是自嘲的笑意，但露洛莉亞別過了臉，突然覺得很有情緒而鼻頭一酸。

***回憶***

他跟她的初夜是甜蜜的。二人在床上繾綣良久，訴說了很多心底話。

「我覺得妳配我真是太浪費了。」手指無意識的輕撫她的頭髮，突然，薩古斯認真的說著。

因為這句話，諾茵用手支著頭側望著他。

「我覺得遇到妳是我一生最幸運最幸福的事，」他進一步解釋，語氣平淡，「但是，對妳則是相反。」

薩古斯很少會說出這種感性的話。對於他突然發表這些言論，諾茵有點驚訝，並且為他的內容覺得困惑。

「為甚麼你覺得對我就是相反？」她也認真的追問。

他沒有望向她，只是用手指繼續撫摸她頭髮的動作︰「妳的話本來應該有更好的選擇，更順暢的道路，可是跟著我的話前路一定很艱難。」

諾茵用手指撫平他眉間的皺眉。

「那只是你覺得而已，對我不然。」

他的說話令她感到難過，原來這是他的想法。失去自信不應該出現在他身上，而且她不希望他覺得自己對她有虧欠，因為這是她個人的選擇，由始至終她都不希望自己的行為為他造成任何負擔。

「我不喜歡你有這種想法。」她簡單直接的說出自己所想，「你非得一再要我重覆自己的說話嗎？」

他凝視著她。

「我覺得我一生中最幸福的事就是認識你了。如果你再說出剛才的話，我會很難過。」

這次他親吻她皺起的眉頭。

「你可以強調自己遇到我很幸運，但我不想再聽到那些聽起來像是你覺得虧欠我的說法。不，想也不可以。」她抱著他，轉換個心情，她又再調皮起來，「如果你非得要表達感激的話，可以說另外三個字。」

「知道了。」他也擁抱著她，簡單的回應。然後，他緊握著她的手，在她手心寫了幾個英文字母。

「那是甚麼意思？」

「妳對我只有三個字，而我對妳則是五個字。」

***回憶結束***

自此以後，他沒有再說出過類似的話。她要他記住互相遇到彼此是他們二人的幸福，才不是誰虧欠誰。

當他再訴說出類似虧欠的看法，她感到有點難過和感觸。

「如果是我先走呢？」她倒抽口氣。

美利安多略略低頭︰「那好辦。妳在天堂不要走得太遠，我很快會追過來。」溫和的聲音不像是說笑。

「你不要追著我，」她轉向丈夫，認真的要求，眼框都變紅了，「你要好好活著，好好照顧自己…」

美利安多用姆指輕輕掃走她的眼淚，然後用額頭抵著她的額頭，再輕輕親吻她，才把她抱入懷中。「又不是真的，傻瓜。」

「你要記著，無論多久我都會等你，所以你一定要好好生活。」儘管臉孔深深埋在丈夫的衣服中，她仍然堅持。

他輕撫著她的頭髮，微微點頭，沒有說話。就這樣抱著她是世界上最教他愉悅和感覺平靜的事。如果可以的話，他願意在剩下的日子都只做這件事。

他拉起妻子的手，在她手心上寫了些字。

露洛莉亞破涕為笑。

年輕時除了會用易撕貼寫「密碼」貼在家中不同地方傳情，在手心寫字也是他們之間的遊戲。

手上爬滿了皺紋，感覺已不再敏銳。但是，她仍然知道丈夫寫的是甚麼。

ILYVM

這是他們之間的密碼。

「露洛莉亞。」他低聲喚著她的名字。

「美利安多。」她溫柔的回應。

「諾茵。」

「薩古斯。」

「我的大小姐。」

「我的王子。」

…

微風輕拂，城鎮遠處傳來教堂鐘聲。一個寫意的下午，兩個相伴相隨走過人生大半的老人家，與綠意盎然的山崗構成了一幅充滿詩意的圖畫。

當然也充滿著愛意。

** English version **

It was a peaceful afternoon.

There was a green hill in a small town of the Northern Mars. A big Banyan tree was standing on the top of the hill. When you sat under the tree, you would be able to enjoy the scenery of the entire town.

Most of the land on Mars was desert. There were not many natural oases like this. Although the Martian government has been carrying out artificial greening projects in the past few decades, natural oasis like this was still precious.

Two elderly walked side by side, step by step, they were walking slowly to the bench under the Banyan tree.

The old man sighed after sitting down and he hammered his knee lightly.

After putting down the lunch box, the old woman massaged his thighs and knee.

"It hurts again. So I told you to take a cane.” She said it softly. It sound like a worry than a blame. 

The old man was self-deprecating, "I can’t do that. How can the Lightning Count use a cane?”

"Lightning Count? The kids have no idea even what the count is.” The old woman gave him a sweet smile and then massaged again.

MC-0037, Milliardo and Lucrezia became an elderly couple. Their daily job was to instruct the employees to take care of the daily affairs of the farm in the morning. In the afternoon, they would go out and walk around, and then went home to prepare dinner in the evening. They would read books, communicated with family and friends, or played chess. They enjoyed doing this everyday. 

While Lucrezia was still focusing her husbands’ knees, Milliardo took out the sandwiches from the lunch box, broke them a little bit, and fed to his wife.

"I really don't want to go to the gathering tonight." Milliardo complained like a child while eating sandwiches. "A large group of elderly meets regularly to see who is still alive and who has left. It is a kind of sadness. I don’t like this.”  
"But everyone looks forward to your attendance every time." Lucrezia took the sandwich and showed a meaningful smile. "You know that several ladies care about you."

He laughed. Although Milliardo is more than 80 years old, he is still handsome and charming. The temperament not only has not disappeared by time, but the shortened silver hair and wrinkles on his face seem to become a sense of wisdom. No matter how old he is, he is still popular in ladies. 

"But you are always the only one in my eyes, you know it." He gently brushed away Lucrezia’s hair tossed by the breeze and looked at her treasuredly.

It is embarrassed to confess or express some feelings when young. When getting older, it seems that it can be easily express your true feeling. It needs to be expressed in time, especially in their age. Milliardo doesn’t care how close the relationship is between his wife and him, he still has a lot of affectionate things to say to her.

However, he thought of a prank idea now.

"Although you once had Treize in your heart."

I knew you would mention it again. Noin muttered in heart. 

***Memories***

It was the anniversary of the fourth year of marriage. At that time, Milliardo and Lucrezia were still living in the city, working for the Mars development plan. Naina and Milou were only three years old.

They wanted to go out and have a celebration for only two of them. However, they have a little argument for the arrangement of the children's schedule. This situation is very rare among them, and it should be one of the few in the marriage of more than sixty years. They even have forgotten the reasons for the quarrel. Lucrezia was the one who has always been more eloquent. She couldn't bear to ridicule her husband.

"Just because I chased after you every time, so you never cherish my feeling, hug?"

"What are you talking about? Is it necessary to say like this?" Milliardo also set up as a battle, "Besides, the one of your admiration at first was not me at all. You obviously have feeling on Treize."

Lucrezia opened her eyes widely. She stared at her husband and found herself at a loss for words.

After looking at each other in silence for a while, she said softly, "How do you know..."

Milliardo turned his face away: "For a while, as soon as he approached you, the corners of your mouth would rise up as a smile. How can you not notice it when it was so obviously?”

The two were silent. In fact, Lucrezia didn't mind about his observation. It is not only because His Excellency was dead, but also because it was a kind of adoration of the teacher for a girl who was only nine years old at the time. She thought it was a little secret in her heart, and probably no one else would know it. Unexpectedly, it turned out that Milliardo would find out, and she never thought that he would pay attention to this kind of thing when he was so cold to everyone at that time.

"So, in fact, you started to pay attention to me—"

Before the lady had finished speaking, Milliardo stopped her with a kiss. It took a long time before he raised his head.

Putting his forehead against hers, he said softly, "For me... you are always the only one in my eyes."

*** End of memories***

Every time she thought about it, Lucrezia would smile sweetly. This was the first time he confessed his feeling on her in his early age.”

"I don't like Alex either, don't talk to him." Milliardo suddenly requested his wife like a child.

"He has never dared to come and talk to me anymore in the past few decades." Lucrezia exhaled, "As long as you are there, I will hardly have any male friends. In fact, Alex is also a good guy. That was happened a long time ago, why can’t you forgive him?"

***Memories***

After the work was over, Milliardo left his children and took his wife to the small bar to enjoy their time.

The Northern Mars was still under development at that time. A decent restaurant was hardly found there. However, he preferred to drink beer in a pub with his wife rather than in a restaurant.

Although he was no longer the President of Mars, the appearance and temperament of Milliardo were the best sign. Even the northern part was far away from the political conflict, some people could still easily recognize him. Fortunately, everyone respected him very much.

However, when alcohol is consumed, sometimes unpleasant things happen.

One day, Alex was drunk and walked up to Milliardo to talk to him.

"Your Presidency, you can definitely find other beautiful women with your handsome appearance. Your wife is such a beautiful lady, can you let me to stay with her? Just one night please. I really like her."

It was not the first time that Alex drunk and act rudely or impolitely. As a frequent guest in the pub, everyone was used to it. They usually just laughed at him, or just let him go.

But probably the former president also drank some glasses that night, Milliardo lost his usual tolerance for the guy’s rudeness.

The self-deprecating smile appeared on his face again.

"I am a worthless person but my wife is just the opposite. She is the most outstanding lady I have ever seen. If one day she feels that I am not worthy of her anymore, and she looks for new ones, I believe I can’t stop it. However,” the next moment, his eyes suddenly became fierce, the corners of his mouth rose, and his voice lowered. His expression was the same as when he was driving Tallgeese to liberate the Sanc Kingdom, “She is my wife now. If there is a rude person who wants to approach her, I will respond with this.”  
After that, he quickly pulled out the pistol from his coat and fired two shots at the wall where no one was there. The two shots all landed on the same position of the centre of the hand-painted target on the wall. Suddenly, the whole pub was silent.

Even the drunken Alex bounced away from him in an instant, he was shaking with fright.

Lucrezia was sitting aside. She sighed softly.

The bartender, also the owner of the pub who is accustomed to this kind of issus said indifferently, "The shot is fast and accurate. I am thinking of the Lightning Count in OZ legend. Your Presidency, you have to pay me the cost for repair the wall."

The relaxed conversation broke the dead silence, and the pub began to return to noise as if nothing had happened. Only Lucrezia relied on her husband’s shoulder and spoke sweetly...

***End of Memories***

He shook his head vigorously to reject his wife's request. Milliardo continued to eat sandwiches as if nothing had happened. He has many ideas in his mind. This person named Alex was not only rude to him and Lucrezia, but also had the same name as the student who was killed by him at Lake Victoria Base. The cause of the student's death was not only because of the wanton killing of those who surrendered, but also because Zechs, who was still a lieutenant at the time, heard him and other classmates said lewd things about "his Noin" more than once at the base. With all the anger added together, Lightning Count, who had always acted with personal reason, became hard to suppress anger.

"Anyway, I just don't like him. Don't talk to him."

"Got it." Lucrezia used her fingers to smooth her husband's frowning brows. Sometimes her husband would act like a child. She already got used to it. 

"At least you don't talk to him while I'm still here." He further demanded.

"It's nonsense to say that." Lucrezia felt her husband's hand strengthened on her hand.

"Lu, what if I go one step ahead of you?" He suddenly asked quietly.  
She understood his mind. After all, he is getting older. In the past two years, his body has not been as good as before. Not only has his knees deteriorated, but the ferment level of his liver has become unstable. He has even stayed to the hospital for a few days because of pneumonia. Probably because he was already injured in his body when he was young.

"If this is the case, that's great, I can take care of you to the last moment." She responded indifferently, suppressing her emotions as much as possible. She did not want to give her husband too much sadness. When you were young it was just a casual talk for this topic. But in their age, It would become a preparation and arrangement. 

"If so, it is too good for me and too unfair for you." It was a self-deprecating smile again, but Lucrezia turned her face away, suddenly feeling very emotional.

***Memories***

Her first night with him was sweet. The two stayed in bed for a long time, and they told a lot of heartfelt feelings.

"It's a waste of you to match me." Zechs suddenly said seriously, but his fingers was still stroking her hair unconsciously.

Because of these words, Noin looked at him.

"I think having you is the luckiest and happiest thing in my life," he explained further, in a flat tone, "but it's the opposite for you."

Zechs rarely said such emotional words. Noin was a little surprised by his content.

"Why do you think it is the opposite to me?" She also asked seriously.

He didn't look at her but continued to stroke her hair with his fingers, "You are too good for me. You should have a better choice. But together with me, your life will become difficult."

Noin smoothed the frown between his brows with her fingers.

"That's just what you think, not to me."

His words made her feel sad. And she was sad to find out this is his thought. The loss of self-confidence shouldn't happen to him. She didn’t want him to feel that he owed her. It was because this was her personal choice and she didn't want her actions to cause him any burden.

"I don't like your thoughts." She simply said what she thought, "Do I need to repeat what I said again and again?"

He stared at her.

"I think the happiest thing in my life is having you. If you say what you just said, I will be sad."

This time he kissed her frowning brow.

"You can emphasize that you are lucky to have me, but I don't want to hear those that sound like you owe me. No, you can't think about it." She hugged him, changed her mood, and she became naughty again "If you have to express gratitude, you can say three other words."

"Got it." He hugged her and responded simply. Then, he held her hand tightly and wrote a few English letters on the palm of her hand.

"What does that mean?"

"You only have three words for me, but I have five words for you."

***End of Memories***

Since then, he has not said anything like that anymore. She wants him to remember that meeting and having each other is the happiness of both of them, not who owes whom. 

She felt a little sad and touched when he confided in a similar view again.  
"What if I go first?" She gasped.

Milliardo lowered his head slightly: "That's easy. You don’t go too far in the heaven, I will chase you soon." The gentle voice didn't seem to be a joke.

"Don't chase me," she turned to her husband and asked seriously, her eyes turned red, "You have to live well and take care of yourself..."

Milliardo gently swept away her tears with his thumbs, then pressed his forehead with her forehead, and kissed her gently before he hugged her into his arms. "It's not true, silly you."

"You have to remember, I will wait for you no matter how long, so you must live a good life." Although her face was deeply buried in her husband's clothes, she persisted.

He stroked her hair, nodded slightly, and said nothing. Holding her in this way is the best thing in the world to comfort him pleasure and peace. If possible, he is willing to do this for the rest of the life.

He took his wife's hand and wrote some words on the palm of her hand.

Lucrezia changed into a smile.

Since they were young, they used to use post-it or memo pad to write their “password” and placed in different places at home to express love. Writing words in the palm was also a game between them.

The hands are covered with wrinkles, and the feeling is no longer sharp. However, she still knew what her husband wrote.

ILYVM

This is the password between them.

"Lucrezia." He whispered her name.

" Milliardo." She responded softly.

"Noin."

"Zechs."

"My Madam."

"My prince."

…

The breeze was blowing, and church bells rang from the town. On a peaceful afternoon, two elderly who have walked along most of their lives together form a poetic picture with the green hills.

Of course the picture also formed by full of love.


End file.
